


Волынщик у ворот зари

by badweather, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: В первый раз Рейегар умер на берегу Трезубца от удара боевого молота Роберта Баратеона.История о том, как Рейегар проживает новую жизнь.(И еще одну, и еще, и еще…)
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 миди G-T





	Волынщик у ворот зари

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178013) by [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth). 



_...and I am not frightened of dying,  
any time will do, I don't mind.  
Pink Floyd — The Great Gig In The Sky_

1.

В первый раз Рейегар умер на берегу Трезубца от удара боевого молота Роберта Баратеона.

Все произошло за несколько мгновений: выпад, шаг не туда, удар. Потом была боль — внезапная, сильная, невыносимая — пока молот опускался снова и снова, сминая доспех, легкие, ребра. Рейегар очнулся на дне реки, но не помнил, как именно там оказался. Понял, что не может дышать, а потоки воды медленно становятся красными. Это была его кровь.

“Так вот как я умру, — подумал Рейегар. Потом пришло сожаление: если бы он двигался быстрее, начал действовать раньше, успел бы все исправить. Но было уже слишком поздно. Он вспомнил всех, кого оставил: семью, друзей, Элию, Артура и Лианну — но грусти не было. — Мы скоро встретимся”.

Они будут вместе в смерти и тьме, потому что он не оправдал надежд, настолько погрузившись в свои грандиозные планы жизни и смерти, что совсем забыл о войнах людей друг с другом. И вот он умирает в реке, и стыд от собственного провала причиняет больше боли, чем удары Роберта.

Потом молот ударил еще раз, с одинаковой легкостью дробя надежды и кости. Последние мысли Рейегара были исполнены отчаяния.

2.

Открыв глаза, он уставился на расписной потолок в комнате, которую не видел много лет. То были его детские покои в Красном замке, где он жил до свадьбы с Элией. Через несколько мгновений он широко распахнул глаза в молчаливом изумлении, его руки — юношеские, без шрамов — задрожали от избытка эмоций.

“Если бы Артур мог меня сейчас видеть, — подумал он в тот момент. — Смеялся бы, наверное, до икоты”. Но Артур сейчас был мальчишкой, жил в безопасности Старфолла. Все были в безопасности, и мать, и Артур, и не было причин, которые бы помешали им прожить еще несколько десятков лет.

Год спустя, когда король узнал о недовольстве, назревавшем в Дункенсдейле, двор находился на турнире в Ланниспорте. Рейегар упросил отца не обращать внимания на непокорного лорда. Он прекрасно помнил королевское послание, реакцию отца и как после этого все полетело в седьмое пекло.

— Отправьте одного из людей лорда Тайвина, — сказал Рейегар отцу. — Это важное дело, ворон может потеряться.

Когда вестник вернется с абсурдными требованиями лорда Дарклина, турнир уже завершится, а король будет в пути к Красному замку.

Турнир в Ланниспорте был столь же блистателен, каким его помнил Рейегар. Десница строил планы выдать дочь за наследного принца. Рейегар с ужасом ждал дня, когда Эйерис ему откажет, но в конце концов это была не его проблема.

Лорд Дарклин из Дункенсдейла был так же зол на короля, как и в прошлой жизни, только на сей раз он явил свой гнев гораздо раньше, направив наемника из Эссоса на турнир в Ланниспорте.

Рейегар Таргариен умер еще раз — в возрасте семнадцати лет от копья, попавшего в шею в последний день турнира.

3.

Когда он пришел в себя, то снова оказался на турнирном поле, но доспехи казались тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз. Только сломав копье о щит соперника, он понял, где находится. Соперником был Артур, а местом оказался Харренхол — примерно пять лет спустя.

Следующим противником после Артура был сир Барристан — схватка закончилась победой. Рейегар все еще помнил цветочную корону из прекрасных синих роз, которую приготовил специально для Лианны, — настолько он был уверен в собственном успехе. Но увидев Элию, с которой встречался крайне редко, верную Элию, достойную большего и никогда не получавшую должного признания, он забыл о своем плане.

В этот раз Рейегар вручил корону жене, и не важно, что синие цветы не подходили к алому платью и золотистой коже. Очарование Элии соперничало только с ее добротой. Рейегар почувствовал знакомый укол чувства вины.

— Что случилось? — позже спросила она. — Я думала, вы отдадите корону девчонке Старк.

В ее голосе слышалось принятие ситуации, облегчение и много горечи. Рейегар невесело ухмыльнулся:

— Перед всеми этими людьми? Лорд Роберт меня бы убил.

Тем не менее, он привез Лианну в Дорн и как можно быстрее отправился в Королевскую Гавань, стараясь прибыть туда вовремя, чтобы успеть до того, как отец убьет лорда Рикарда.

Ему не повезло, он успел застать шутовской суд, на который его не пустили гвардейцы.

— Приказ короля, Ваше Высочество, — пояснил капитан. Рейегар уставился на него, схватившись за рукоять меча.

— Вы попробуете меня остановить?

Когда он добрался до тронного зала, отец уже вызвал пироманта. В металлической жаровне был разведен огонь, и лорд Старк висел над ней. Присутствовали только два королевских гвардейца. 

“Они еще не привели Брандона Старка, — подумал Рейегар. — Еще не все потеряно”.

— Что все это значит? — громко спросил он, чтобы к нему обернулись, несмотря на то, что все было и так ясно. — Сир Герольд?

Рыцарь промолчал, но ответил король.

— Сын, — улыбнулся Эйерис, — кажется, Старки желают твоей смерти.

— Сир Гарольд, — повторил Рейегар, — сир Джейме. Надеюсь, вы видите, что королю нехорошо, его нужно отвести в его покои и дать отдохнуть.

Сир Джейме быстро кивнул, но Рейегар не сводил глаз с сира Гарольда.

— Сир, мой отец плохо себя чувствует, — повторил он. — Как вы думаете, что произойдет, если он убьет Хранителя Севера?

— Что? — раздался голос короля, скорее похожий на кошмарный визг. — Что ты задумал, мальчишка?

Король выглядел как паяц: покрасневшие глаза, слишком длинные ногти, мятая одежда, спутанные волосы. Кровь на губах, которые он продолжал жевать, — а рядом с троном все еще горел огонь.

— Потушите, по имя всех богов, — приказал Рейегар. — Или вы действительно хотите сжечь Хранителя Севера?

Король спустился с тронного возвышения.

— Ты, наглый, неблагодарный засранец, — выплюнул он. — Ты, что, тоже предатель?

“Было бы лучше, если бы это оказалось правдой”, — подумал Рейегар. Если бы он лишил отца власти много лет назад… Но теперь времени на это не было.

— Вы не в себе, — начал он. В этот момент лорд Рикард закричал.

— Потушите огонь! — прикрикнул Рейегар, но пироманта не было видно. Остались только его зелья и бочки, плащ лорда Рикарда по-прежнему тлел.

— Сир Джейме, — позвал Рейегар. 

Джейме был мальчишкой, голова которого была забита всякой ерундой, и который мечтал оказаться где угодно, только как можно дальше от коронованного безумца. 

— Сир Джейме, помогите лорду Рикарду выбраться. — На лице парня отразилось облегчение. — Это приказ.

— Прекрати, мальчишка, — сказал Эйерис. Джейме дернулся, переводя взгляд с Рейегара на короля.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, — в конце концов сказал Джейме. Он выбил жаровню из-под лорда Старка, металл ударился о камень co звуком, похожим на похоронный перезвон.

— Предатели, — прошипел король. — Вы все.

— Отец… — начал Рейегар, но внезапно возникла искра, и одна из маленьких бочек загорелась.

Рейегар едва заметил зеленое марево, прежде чем огонь поглотил его.

4.

Потом Рейегар снова воевал на Трезубце, его меч высекал искры из топора Роберта, а мысли были заняты Эйерисом. Шага не туда не случилось. Он зацепил Баратеона кончиком меча, повредив доспехи и порезав кожу — как тот сделал в первый раз.

Он выиграл битву и войну и вернулся в столицу, чтобы обнаружить людей отца у ворот.

— Вы пойдете с нами, — объявил новый Десница, какой-то незнакомый Рейегару пиромант. — Один.

Они провели его к замку, к королевским покоям, где его ждал отец собственной персоной: с отросшими ногтями и седой шевелюрой.

— Рейегар, — произнес отец. 

Тот почувствовал острую боль, ледяной холод клинка на спине.

“О боги, — подумал он. — Пожалуйста, нет”.

Рейегар упал на колени прямо на каменный пол, и последнее, что он услышал, был голос отца. Эйерис шептал ему прямо в ухо, с любовью гладил по волосам, пока его люди продолжали наносить удары.

— Я не желал твоей смерти, — говорил король. Его голос звучал почти не безумно. — Но ты меня вынудил.

5.

После этого Рейегар опять оказался в Харренхоле, и когда лорды Старк, Аррин и Талли предложили ему корону и людей, чтобы осуществить переворот, он согласился.

Но болтуны есть везде. На этот раз жизнь Рейегара оборвал топор палача.

6.

Рейегар очнулся еще раз в день рождения Эйегона. Он слишком устал от всего этого, чтобы навестить Элию в ее покоях.

Она умерла до восхода солнца, но сын выжил. Рейегар чувствовал облегчение и вместе с тем отвращение к тому холодному человеку, каким он стал. 

“Она всегда была добра ко мне, разве нет?” — думал он, несмотря на скрытое злорадство этой мысли. Элия была добра, мила и щедра — именно такая женщина прекрасно подходила на роль королевы. Рейегар всем сердцем хотел полюбить ее.

“Но я никогда ее не любил и много лет чувствовал за это вину”.

Вместо этого Рейегар влюбился в Лианну — в промежутке между смертью ее брата и пятым месяцем пребывания в Дорне. Но это было много лет назад.

“С тех пор я успел умереть пять раз”, — с ужасом осознал он.

Он умер еще раз две недели спустя, выпив вина, налитого Красным Змеем на похоронах Элии. По Дорну ходили слухи, что Рейегар избавился от жены при помощи грандмейстера, чтобы жениться на девчонке Старк, которую сделал королевой Любви и Красоты в Харренхоле. Во всяком случае, так непринужденно объяснил Оберин, пока яд распространялся по телу Рейегара.

— Больно не будет, — пообещал Змей. — Элии бы это не понравилось.

Так и вышло.

7.

После этого Рейегар жил еще много раз и каждый раз умирал.

Сжигание заживо, вспоминал он, было самой ужасной смертью. Утопление оказалось на втором месте, за ним шла следом смерть от ножевых ран — не потому, что она была особенно неприятной, а скорее потому, что Рейегар возненавидел прикосновение клинка к спине. И каждый раз он снова воскресал.

Рейегар ни разу не пережил окончание восстания Роберта Баратеона, несмотря на его исход. Это уже не было восстание _Роберта,_ потому что Рейегар ни разу не взглянул на Лианну после третьей смерти, как бы ни скучал по девушке. Но королевство отказывалось терпеть безумца в качестве правителя. Сам Рейегар становился бунтовщиком столько раз, что уже потерял счет, несмотря на разные шансы на успех. Примерно столько же он боролся за сохранение власти отца.

Что-то менялось, что-то оставалось по-прежнему, но он никогда не возвращался во времена раньше Дункенсдейла после первого раза и никогда не доживал до двадцать первого дня наречения.

По ночам он почти не спал, размышляя. Возможно, такова воля богов: он не умрет, пока не исполнит свое предназначение. Становился ли он от этого богом? Рейегар давно отверг эту идею, увидев однажды ночью комету — два года и множество жизней спустя.

“Я не исполню никакое предназначение, — с горечью подумал он. — Я все время умираю”.

Той ночью Рейегар встал с кровати в своих покоях в Красном замке, чувствуя, что задыхается, словно оказавшись в западне. Элия заворочалась во сне, и он поспешил выйти из комнаты, стараясь не разбудить ее. В этой жизни они почти не разговаривали. Рейегар знал, что жена задается вопросом, что случилось с человеком, за которого она вышла замуж.

“Его место занял призрак, миледи”.

Он очнулся в этой жизни через год или около того после рождения Рейенис. Со свадьбы прошло достаточно времени, чтобы жена заметила разницу, как он менялся день ото дня. Однажды Элия даже задала прямой вопрос. Соблазн рассказать все был настолько велик, что Рейегар в ярости сбежал из покоев.

“Вы подумаете, что я сошел с ума, дорогая. Как Эйерис, если не сильнее”.

Возможно, это было правдой.

Возможно, Элия бы испугалась. Было заманчиво представлять жизнь без этого постоянного спутника, женщины, которую он не заслуживал и не желал, но которая, тем не менее, стала единственной константой его жизни — множества жизней. Рейегар ничто не презирал столь же сильно, как Элию Мартелл, и ненавидел себя за это.

В конце концов он забрался на самую высокую башню Пути Предателя и прыгнул.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как в эти несколько мгновений до того, как разбился насмерть.

8.

Рейегар выяснил, что в выборе собственной смерти была некая свобода, похожая на опьянение: удовольствие от знания собственной судьбы, возможность плевать на нее и жить как хочется.

Много лет спустя Рейегар сбежал.

Однажды он очнулся в возрасте девятнадцати лет за пару месяцев до гибели Стеффона Баратеона. Той ночью он выскользнул из замка, прихватив только несколько драгоценностей, отрезал волосы и сел на корабль до Браавоса. Потом он побывал в Норвосе, сплавился по реке до Волантиса, добрался до Дымного моря, где на корабль напали работорговцы и захватили всех в плен. Рейегар позволил себя убить, потому что у него еще сохранилась гордость отпрыска королевской семьи. Если он когда-нибудь и увидит Новый Гис, то не в цепях раба.

9.

После этого Рейегар много лет провел в путешествиях. Он видел Иббен, Ваес Дотрак и Летние острова, Кедровый остров, Кварт около Красной пустоши. Посетил руины Йина и Наата, побывал в Квохорском лесу, купался в Ройне рядом с Горестями, чтобы узнать, как протекает серая хворь. Но болезнь развивалась так медленно, что он убил себя, потеряв интерес к изысканиям. Как-то Рейегар играл на арфе для принца Пентоса, в другой раз затеял бой с Первым мечом Браавоса и потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

Он даже отыскал Майлза Тойна, генерал-капитана Золотых Мечей, в бое, где наемники защищали Мир от Тироша, и заявил, что хочет присоединиться к отряду. Реакция Тойна была столь забавной — Рейегар так не веселился… очень давно. Он не особенно любил вспоминать, сколько жизней прожил и сколько раз умер. Рейегар завороженно разглядывал позолоченные черепа. Он опознал только Мейлиса, которого убил сир Барристан в год, когда родился Рейегар.

— Который из них череп Биттерстила? — спросил Рейегар как можно любезнее. На мгновенье ему показалось, что Тойн прикончит его прямо на месте.

— Ты сумасшедший, — только и сказал тот. А Рейегар улыбнулся в ответ, потому что Тойн был прав.

“Я всегда таким был, просто не знал этого”.

Рейегар участвовал в двух битвах против тирошийцев, но потом поползли слухи о принце из Таргариенов в Эссосе. Рейегар не хотел, чтобы Варис его нашел. В третий раз он пошел в бой без доспеха и погиб.

10.

Он опять очнулся в Королевской Гавани, был день рождения дочери.

Перед уходом он не навестил ребенка. “Зачем?” — спрашивал он себя и не находил ответа. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы девочка дожила до четвертого дня наречения.

В этот раз Рейегар отправился в Олдтаун, обрезал волосы, покрасил их в темный и постучал в двери Цитадели. Около двух недель спустя его ушей достигли слухи о таинственном, как обычно, исчезновении принца Рейегара, но сейчас он находился в Вестеросе и темных волос было недостаточно. Он ввязался в пьяную драку у таверны, в результате получил шрам на щеке и пару выбитых зубов. После этого его никто не мог принять за принца.

В цитадели Рейегар изучал оккультные науки, а также мифы и легенды Востока. Он жил там так долго, что мог бы стать мейстером, если бы пожелал. Это оказалась его самая длинная жизнь. Наконец ему исполнилось двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, двадцать восемь. Появилась надежда — хотя он давно забыл это чувство.

Несколько месяцев спустя после его двадцать восьмого дня наречения он услышал слухи о восстании на востоке. В Дорне и Штормовых землях шептали, что король сошел с ума, что он жесток и убивает из прихоти и лордов, и простолюдинов. Все это Рейегар слышал много раз с тех пор, как решил отречься от своих обязанностей, предоставив столицу и Вестерос самим себе… Но сейчас, находясь на родине, он испытывал угрызения совести.

Жители королевства в конце концов восстали — как всегда, а Рейегар опять купил себе место на очередном корабле, направлявшемся в Эссос. В этот раз он не остановился у Нефритовых врат, но направился дальше, в И-Ти и Край Теней, проклиная себя, что только сейчас до этого додумался.

Потому что в Асшае он столкнулся с драконами.

“После такого, — подумал он, — я могу умереть с миром”.

Рейегар решил, что так и поступит, доживая свой век в землях, где маги с одинаковой легкостью вызывали привидений и демонов, где шафран ценился не дороже мяса, на деревьях всегда зрели фрукты, и никогда не приходила зима.

Он узнал о вере Красного Бога, о Великом храме, где никогда не гаснет огонь; ходил на богослужения, слушал рассказы жрецов об Азор Ахае, едва сдержав смех, когда впервые узнал о Великом Ином и битве льда и огня. “Лед и огонь должны быть союзниками, а не врагами”, — хотел он объяснить жрецам, но зачем им такое слушать? Рейегар отрекся от прежней жизни, когда сбежал из королевства, а сейчас было слишком поздно.

Он провел в Асшае больше десяти лет, когда наставления жрецов стали более настойчивыми. Речь шла о войне на Западе, храмовники отправляли многих жрецов на борьбу с таинственным врагом.

Но уехавшие никогда не возвращались, так что Рейегар перестал прислушиваться к этим россказням. Интересно, были ли еще живы те, кого он любил и клялся защищать? Чувство вины не давало спокойно жить. 

“Откуда мне было знать?” — спрашивал Рейегар своих богов, моля об утешении, но боги не слушали его. 

“Ты сбежал, — в его снах шептали голоса, очень похожие на отцовский. — Ты отрекся от своего долга”.

Он просыпался с криком и умолял голоса выслушать его оправдания.

“Откуда мне было знать, — снова и снова спрашивал Рейегар, — что в этот раз я буду нужен? После стольких потраченных впустую жизней и бессмысленных смертей. Чем эта жизнь отличается от предыдущих?”

Голоса — духи или боги — ни разу не ответили. Перед пятидесятым днем наречения Рейегар пошел в пустыню рядом с Тенью и уснул там.

В этот раз он очнулся в возрасте девяти лет.

11.

Рейегар поначалу обрадовался этому, ликовал больше, чем в самый первый раз. Внезапно после стольких лет его существование обрело смысл, повторяющиеся жизни казались благословением, а не обузой.

“Сейчас я все сделаю правильно, — обещал он любому, кто послушает. — Я это точно знаю”. В этот момент Рейегар снова стал самим собой, переродился с новым пылом, с целью, которую сам себе создал много жизней назад.

В тот день он отправился к сиру Виллему, чтобы начать обучение, согласно собственным воспоминаниям, и радовался, что почти забытые образы становятся реальностью. Рейегар видел старых друзей в этой новой жизни, людей, чьи лица почти стерлись из его памяти, и тех, кого был бы рад никогда не повстречать снова. 

Больше всего он радовался присутствию Рейеллы. Тогда она еще улыбалась, была красива, беззаботна и молода (моложе самого Рейегара, когда он дрался с Робертом Баратеоном на Трезубце). Ее свежесть разбивала ему сердце. Он дорожил каждым мгновеньем рядом с матерью, все полузабытые воспоминания детства рядом с ней оживали. Поначалу года текли чудовищно медленно, потом — быстрее, чем казалось возможным.

В глазах всего мира Рейегар был еще более молчаливым и отрешенным молодым человеком, чем в самой первой жизни. Он еще меньше ценил детские игры и увеселения молодежи, но все это было не важно. Дни напролет Рейегар изучал книги и записывал все, что помнил из своей жизни в Асшае, убеждая себя, что все это для общего блага. Юный Артур Дейн прожил при дворе почти год, прежде чем Рейегар его приметил. Отстраненность и недоверие Артура приносили Рейегару больше страданий, чем все остальное, вместе взятое.

Он убеждал себя, что так будет лучше. “Артур умрет, как и все остальные, если я буду не готов”, — думал Рейегар. В тот день он написал первое письмо Эйемону на Стену.

Все остальное было не важно. Когда четыре года спустя опять восстал Дункенсдейл, Рейегар проследил, чтобы сир Харлан Грандисон, а не Барристан Селми отправился с армией лорда Тайвина, и чтобы сир Харлан отправился за королем.

Он не справился и был убит — так же как Эйерис. “Так будет лучше, — убеждал себя Рейегар на похоронах отца, а потом снова две недели спустя на коронации в присутствии лордов со всего королевства. — Я справлюсь лучше него”.

Насколько помнил Рейегар, это была единственная жизнь, где он занял Железный Трон, и приложил все усилия, чтобы подготовить королевство к тому, что случится. Он сократил расходы на содержание двора и снизил налоги, утроил гарнизон Ночного Дозора, основал школы, где учились дети простолюдинов, — поскольку знал, что вскоре придет время, когда каждый человек будет важен.

Но он не женился на Серсее Ланнистер. Лорд Тайвин выдал дочь замуж за Роберта Баратеона в обмен на обещание короны. Народ любил Рейегара даже больше, чем Эйегона Пятого, но лорды были им недовольны. Восстание снова разорвало королевство на части.

Рейегар умер на берегу Трезубца во второй раз — на том же самом месте, в крови, рубинах и зеленых водах.

12.

В следующей жизни ему снова было восемнадцать, и первое, что он сделал, когда разобрался в окружающем мире, — убедился, что лорд Стеффон и его жена еще не отправились в Свободные Города. Затем он убедился, что их старший сын прибыл ко двору. Через несколько месяцев труп Роберта Баратеона выкинуло на берег Залива Разбитых Кораблей.

Рейегар снова не женился на Элии. Более того, он приложил много усилий, чтобы ни разу с ней не встретиться. Он видел ее всего один раз, когда она, сияющая счастьем невеста, выходила замуж за Джейме Ланнистера. Наученный горьким опытом, теперь Рейегар играл в игру, которую презирал, ведь воспоминания об интригах Тайвина были еще очень свежи. Он неприкрыто перетягивал на свою сторону всех лордов и леди, создавая себе союзников в ожидании того дня, когда безумие Эйериса проявит себя во всей красе.

Роберт Баратеон был мертв уже три года, когда Рейегар написал в Винтерфелл, прося руки Лианны Старк. Если лорд Рикард удивился, то не показал этого. На тот момент Лианне еще не миновало четырнадцати, она была младше, чем при их первой встрече. Рейегар провел много ночей без сна на пути на Север. Он словно не видел Лианну несколько сотен лет, и много жизней Рейегар перебирал эти слишком краткие воспоминания, боясь испортить их правдой. Момент наконец настал.

Это будет в последний раз, и он хотел, чтобы Лианна была рядом.

За все свои жизни Рейегар ни разу не побывал в Винтерфелле и сейчас с интересом оглядывался, пытаясь представить, что видит Лианна. Он помнил ее описания замка, укрытого снегом, когда на окнах расцветали морозные узоры, помнил ее голос и улыбку, и как она убирала волосы за уши. “Он красив”, — говорила она.

Замок был изумителен — как и сама Лианна в новом серебристом платье, смотревшая на него с любопытством, настороженностью и неукротимостью. Ее вид пробудил столько воспоминаний, что Рейегара почти парализовало. Остальные Старки выглядели не менее настороженными, хотя лорд Рикард казался польщенным, а Брандон — недоверчивым. Что ж, это было ожидаемо.

Затем был пир, и улыбка Лианны казалась примерзшей к лицу во время их танца.

— Почему я? — напрямик спросила она, как это всегда было ей свойственно. Рейегар помолчал, прежде чем ответить. Существуют ли слова, чтобы все объяснить?

— Почему бы и нет? — сказал он, когда музыка смолкла. Лианна нахмурилась. — Давайте завтра покатаемся верхом, миледи, — предложил он. — И поговорим.

Встреча состоялась. Рейегар приложил много усилий, чтобы воссоздать потерянные отношения, взаимопонимание, легкость. Он рассказывал ей обо всех местах, где побывал, и что там видел, притворяясь, что это чужие приключения, поскольку знал, что она любит истории о дальних странах. Он задавал вопросы о ее любимых конях, о Стене, которую никогда не видел, о купании в Белом Ноже летом. Он предложил померяться силами в стрельбе из лука, шокировав сира Освальда. Тогда Лианна впервые улыбнулась.

Рейегар в конце концов выиграл, но с очень небольшим преимуществом, поскольку несмотря на весь опыт в обращении с оружием, он никогда не любил лук. Лианна выглядела искренне расстроенной, когда он уезжал десять дней спустя, и это он счел своей маленькой победой.

— Как думаете, вы будете счастливы? — спросил Рейегар. — Со мной?

Лианна выглядела изумленной этим вопросом, возможно, даже подумала, что это шутка, но быстро поняла, что вопрос был искренним.

— Возможно, — ответила она с серьезностью, в которой угадывались интонации лорда Рикарда. Рейегар рассмеялся, потому что больше всего скучал по этому голосу.

Они поженились четыре года спустя. К тому времени Рейегар стал королем во всем, кроме имени, а Эйерис давно потерял власть. Свадьба состоялась летом — коротким, но ярким и теплым. Великая Септа была засыпана зимними розами.

Рейегар очень давно не видел эти цветы.

“Теперь мы будем счастливы” — подумал он. И это было почти правдой.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он любил Лианну, а она его — нет. 

О, она радовалась его присутствию, большую часть времени они проводили вместе — каким бы странным такое поведение не находили люди. Она питала к нему нежные чувства — как он к Элии. Где-то какой-нибудь бог, наверное, смеялся. Рейегар думал, что Лианна полюбит его после рождения первого ребенка, но она никогда не любила его так, как он ее, — словно она была самым важным человеком в мире.

“Почему я?” — спросила она при первой встрече, а Рейегар никогда не мог этого объяснить. “Я любил тебя целую вечность, — мог бы сказать он. — Я любил тебя много лет, через жизнь и смерть”. Но он знал, что она никогда не поймет его. 

“Забавно, — размышлял он. — Придворные называют меня мрачным и холодным, говорят, что в моих жилах льда больше, чем у жены из рода Старков. Тем не менее, я люблю ее с жаром тысячи солнц, а она меня не любит”.

“Рейегар не сможет быть счастливым”, — много лет назад сказала его мать сиру Барристану. Возможно, она была права.

У Лианны и Рейегара родились трое детей — две дочери и сын — как он надеялся и молился много лет. У него хватило ума не называть их именами своих мертвых детей, которые никогда не появятся на свет. Он позволил Лианне выбрать: Дейна — в честь непокорной принцессы, которой она восхищалась, и Алисанна — в честь самой великой королевы, когда-либо правившей в королевстве. Но она отказалась называть сына в честь мертвого короля, во всяком случае, так она сказала. Она назвала сына Джон в честь прадеда. Рейегар рассмеялся и спросил, чем имя давно умершего лорда лучше имени давно умершего короля.

Но он выучил этот урок. В конце концов, символы, заклинания и имена не имели значения. Он согласился с желанием жены.

Когда Иные пришли из-за Стены, как и ожидалось, он был готов.

Все они были готовы: Рейегар, его дети, сестра и брат, и даже драконы, вылупившиеся из яиц, которые он много лет назад нашел в Саммерхолле. Яйца были потеряны много лет назад в день его рождения, когда сгорел замок и погибло много людей. Рейелла, плача, умоляла его не возрождать драконов, но Рейегар знал, что надо делать, и помнил, как драконы появились в Асшае.

Он порадовался, что не убил отца в этой жизни, потому что его смерть могла заплатить за воскрешение драконов. Эйерис прекрасно подходил на эту роль.

Появились белые ходоки и дети леса, но было слишком поздно. Четырех тысяч человек не хватило, чтобы удержать ветшавшую Стену, особенно после того, как раздался звук Рога Зимы. 

Пришло белое безмолвие, было ужасно холодно, а ночи стали такими длинными, что солнце едва появлялось над горизонтом.

Холод пронесся по Северу и Перешейку, даже в Дорне шел снег, в Речных землях полностью замерзли реки, сотни тысяч людей погибли.

Битва случилась на Зеленом Зубце около Близнецов. Армию чудовищ и живых мертвецов нужно было остановить, пока они не направились на юг, пока не замерзли моря и пока еще больше людей не погибли и не восстали.

— Сегодня, — сказал Рейегар, — мы будем воевать.

И они воевали, и проиграли, и погибли.

13.

Когда он очнулся, было темно, а воздух был холодным. Это опять была ночь перед битвой.

14.

И еще раз.

15.

И еще.

16.

“Боги, помогите мне!” — просил он. Но никто не отзывался.


End file.
